


Arrival

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's (not) just another boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> Writer's note: My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

DongHae set his luggage down in the foyer and looked around, scowling. Another boarding school. Another… attempt to hide what he was, what he could do.

"You're new."

He turned to find a young man with dark red hair smirking at him from the bottom of a wide staircase. "As the luggage indicates."

"Well, technically, you could be leaving, but as I haven't seen you here, and the school is small enough that we all know each other, you must be new."

DongHae shrugged and looked around again. "My parents said someone would meet me here."

The redhead stepped toward him. "I'm meeting you here."

"You… don't exactly look like the director."

"I'm not. You can leave your luggage there, no one will touch it, and I'll take you to his office."

DongHae gave him a questioning look, then, deciding that it wouldn't hurt even if his suitcases disappeared, he left them behind and followed the redhead through the foyer and down a wide hallway.

When he emerged from the office, the redhead still stood there, leaning against the wall, looking bored out of his mind. "Come on. I'll show you up to your room."

He never imagined that within months - barely two - this would become more of a home than the house he'd grown up in.


End file.
